Call Me Maybe
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Brittany has gone through tough break-up, but a new family has moved next door. Brittany wants to give her number to a red clad Chipmunk but she was to scared for another broken-heart, but whats gonna happen when she gets an unknown phone call?, cartoon, slight AlvinxBrittany... ONE-SHOT


Call Me Maybe

**Hey, this is a one-shot for AlvinxBrittany, I hope you will like this cause this has just came into my head today :D, I think this story will be great for me and I hope you will enjoy it. Have fun :)**

Brittany Miller sat on her bed…in tears over a bad break-up between her and her boyfriend that happened a few days ago and she has been in tears ever since. She was happy with him…till he cheated on her for 2 weeks with a blonde. Brittany won't leave her room since it caused her too much pain. Her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor are in her bedroom with her so they can comfort her. Jeanette had her arm round Brittany saying comforting words to her, Eleanor held Brittany's hands and drying her tears with a tissue and it's smudging her make-up.

"Brittany? Its ok, he's not worth it," said Eleanor, Brittany was still sobbing and she can't stop crying "You two were happy together, and he gives you this in return"

Brittany looked at Eleanor with tear streaked face "I kn-know I real-really like hi-him, AND LOOK WHAT HE DONE TO ME!" cried Brittany as she hid her face in her hands.

"Brittany, he's wrong about cheating on you, you're beautiful, talented and wonderful," pointed out Jeanette, Brittany knew Jeanette was right.

"Yo-you're rig-right Jeanette," replied Brittany, as she laid her head on Jeanette's shoulder and Eleanor put her arm round Brittany's shoulder. Then the door opened and it was the Chipettes adoptive mother Miss Miller.

Miss Miller looked over at the girls "Girls, do you wanna come and meet the neighbour's that moved to next door?" asked Miss Miller, the Chipettes looked up at Miss Miller, and nodded. But Brittany is not sure if she wants to.

"Brittany, do you want to go?" asked Eleanor "You don't have to if yo-"

"No, I could use the fresh air," she said as she left the room, Miss Miller knew about Brittany and her break-up the day she came home in tears in the middle of school time. She wanted to help her but Brittany said that she wanted to be left alone.

Brittany dried her tears and redone her make-up down stairs and brushed her hair to put it back up into a pony-tail. Her sisters and Miss Miller come down the stairs and left the house.

Brittany kept her head down just looking down on the path. She can't face it, the only guy she loved cheated on her for a blonde girl. Brittany had her cell phone in her pocket to be expecting a phone call or text from the heart-breaker but no.

Miss Miller held in her hands was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting on the top with strawberries on it and cream was inside the cake. The Chipettes love Miss Miller's chocolate cake. They arrived at the home that had 4 people living there. One was a man that had dark brown hair and he was removing boxes.

"Come on girls lets greet him," said Miss Miller as she approached him and the Chipettes followed her but Brittany only walked slowly. "Hello there, im Miss Miller,"

The man turned round "Oh Hello Miss Miller, im Dave."

The Chipettes looked up at Dave and they thought he was tall. "Umm I don't want to be rude. Is it just you living here?" asked Jeanette as she straightened her glasses.

Dave chuckled "No I live here with my boys called Alvin, Simon and Theodore," then they heard footsteps coming.

"HEY DAVE, WHERE IS MY VIDEO GAME COLLECTION!" yelled a high-pitched voice as it came closer and there stood a male Chipmunk who had sky-blue eyes, with a red cap, ripped jeans, sneakers and no shirt on. Brittany got a good look at him, she was biting her nails and heat came to her face.

Dave sighed "Alvin not now, these are nice people that came to welcome us," Alvin looked over at them and he looked at Brittany and just like her…heat came to his face. His thoughts were cut off by his younger siblings.

"ALVIN DO I SMELL CAKE!" said another voice as it came down stairs. It was another male chipmunk with grey/green eyes with a green button up shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

Dave rolled his eyes and smiled "Miss Miller did you make a cake for us?" Miss Miller just laughed slightly.

"Of course David, it's to welcome you," smiled Miss Miller "I didn't catch your name sweetie,"

Theodore wasn't listening he was staring at Eleanor, he then snapped back into the real world "My name is Theodore and I love the smell of your cake," said Theodore as he caught the chocolaty scent in is nose and he started to sniff it. Eleanor giggled.

Dave invited everyone inside so they can have a slice of cake, but Brittany was still dragging her feet slowly into the house, but she can't get Alvin out of her head. She finds him cute and she hopes that she's the one for him.

"DAVE I CANT FIND MY CELL PHONE CHAR!- oh I didn't know we had company" said another male Chipmunk that entered the room. He had grey/blue eyes that were shield by his blue glasses; he was wearing blue jeans with a white button up shirt and sneakers.

Dave saw that his other son entered the room "Hello Simon, this is Miss Miller and her three daughters that I didn't get the names of,"

"Im Eleanor, im the youngest," replied Eleanor as she went back to her cake and Theodore sat next to her.

Jeanette is abit shy but she had the courage to say her name "i-im Jean-Jeanette" she said, as she blushed from embarrassment and went to finish her cake slice. Simon smiled slightly at her shyness.

"Im Brittany," mumbled Brittany since she's not in the mood, since she's bored she wrote her cell phone number on her hand. Alvin was curious why she's upset but he left, he's only known the girl for 10mins and she hasn't said a word.

Miss Miller rose from her seat "Well thanks for inviting us into your home David, but we have to go…come along girls," Jeanette and Eleanor rose from their seats and left the house, Alvin managed to see the numbers on Brittany's hand and wrote it down on his so he can call her later without her knowing.

**With Brittany**

Brittany can't get Alvin out of her head, but sure she was till hurt by her break-up but she finds Alvin cute. Brittany sighed as she looked at her hand with her cell phone number on it since she was bored.

Brittany: _I threw a wish in the well,__  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell__  
I looked to you as it fell, __  
and now you're in my way__  
__  
I trade my soul for a wish,__  
pennies and dimes for a kiss__  
I wasn't looking for this, __  
but now you're in my way__  
__  
Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__  
Hot night, wind was blowin'__  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Brittany was singing and she just described Alvin about what he was wearing, ripped jeans and no t-shirt on and that what he was wearing this afternoon. She smiled slightly at that but she still had the break up in her head. Is she falling in love with Alvin so soon?

Brittany: _Hey, I just met you, __  
and this is crazy, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?__  
__  
It's hard to look right,__  
at you baby,__  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe? __  
__  
Hey, I just met you, __  
and this is crazy, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?__  
__  
And all the other boys,__  
try to chase me, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?_

Alvin heard Brittany singing since he had his window open, he thought that she had a voice like an angel. He looked at her number on his hand since he had to squint to see the numbers on her hand. But he wondered if she did that on purpose?

Brittany: _You took your time with the call,__  
I took no time with the fall __  
You gave me nothing at all,__  
but still, you're in my way __  
__  
I beg, and borrow and steal__  
At first sight and it's real __  
I didn't know I would feel it,__  
but it's in my way __  
__  
Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__  
Hot night, wind was blowin'__  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

Brittany stared at her cell on her bed, she had a funny feeling that something was gonna come through, and she shook that thought away. She looked up at the night sky and started to count the stars in her head.

Brittany: _Hey, I just met you, __  
and this is crazy, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?__  
__  
It's hard to look right,__  
at you baby,__  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe? __  
__  
Hey, I just met you, __  
and this is crazy, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?__  
__  
And all the other boys,__  
try to chase me, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?_

Alvin was putting the number in his contacts list into his cell phone, and he put Brittany's name next to it, he really wants to have a real conversation with her since she was in a bad mood and he wants to know why. Alvin pressed the call button.

Brittany: _Before you came into my life __  
I missed you so bad__  
I missed you so bad__  
I missed you so, so bad__  
__  
Before you came into my life __  
I missed you so bad__  
And you should know that__  
I missed you so, so bad__  
__  
__It's hard to look right,__  
at you baby,__  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?_

Brittany stopped counting the stars in her head while she was singing, she stopped because her cell phone vibrated. She looked at the ID and it said 'unknown number' she had no idea who it could be, but her feeling was right…she got a phone call.

Brittany: _Hey, I just met you, __  
and this is crazy, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?__  
__  
And all the other boys,__  
try to chase me, __  
but here's my number,__  
so call me, maybe?__  
__  
Before you came into my life __  
I missed you so bad__  
I missed you so bad__  
I missed you so so bad__  
__  
Before you came into my life __  
I missed you so bad__  
And you should know that__  
__  
So call me, maybe?_

Brittany finished singing; she picked up her phone and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hi Brittany, its Alvin__,__"_ Brittany felt her breath become short, Alvin got her number somehow and she is gonna find out.

"Oh, hi Alvin…how did you get my number?" she said and she heard Alvin chuckled slightly.

"_L__ook at your hand Britt__,__"_ replied Alvin. Brittany looked down and she saw her number, she blushed at that. She only done it was because she was bored but she didn't know that Alvin saw it.

"Oh, that's how. I only did that because I was bored," said Brittany she was happy that Alvin called her, and now he just gave her a nickname. Brittany was never called 'Britt' before.

"_of course you were__.__" _said Alvin as he said that in a sarcastic way _"__Y__ou did that on purpose so we can chat __privately,__"_ laughed Alvin, Brittany blushed at that. What he said was true; she really wanted to give him her phone number but she was scared to do it.

They chatted on the phone for 2 hours straight. Brittany forgot about her break-up but she told Alvin about it and he said that he will be there for her no matter what. Brittany felt love again when Alvin asked if they wanted to hang out the next day and she agreed. It was past 12am, they both said goodnight. Brittany put Alvin's number into her contacts list and put her phone on the charger and she forgot about her break-up and everything around her, for the first time in a few days…she smiled and she was happy that she wrote her number down on her hand and that was thanks to her…broken heart.

**What did you guys think? I quite liked it really :D, this idea just randomly came to my head just now :), I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i wrote it XD. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
